Last Night
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: McGee wakes up with Abby in his bed. Just what happened the night before?
1. Chapter 1

Last Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter is so short.

The early morning sunlight streamed into the window, shining brightly onto the occupants of the bed. McGee groaned and slung his arm over his eyes. Five minutes later the alarm clock switched on, buzzing loudly. He reached up and fumbled with the button. His head was pounding. He couldn't remember all of what happened last night but he knew it started with agreeing to go to the bar to celebrate the closing of a particularly tough case with Tony,Ziva,Abby,and Jimmy. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear them. He tried to sit up, only to be stopped by the weight of an arm slung across his abdomen. His eyes opened wide, he turned his head quickly to the right, a move he instantly regretting when a wave of nausea hit him and his head pulsed again. The blankets where slung over the head of who ever was in his bed. He racked his fuzzy mind for any clue of who it might be. After a few seconds he came up a blank. He slowly pulled the blanket off of him, revealing a pale arm. Nervousness wrapped around him. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he pulled the blanket back until it pooled at his waist, revealing the naked back of the woman in his bed. His eyes roamed the smooth skin, marked only by a black stick figure tattoo on each shoulder blade and an intricate black cross stretching from the middle of her back to the base of her spine. He sat in bed shocked, Abby. He looked down to the hand resting at his waist, a smiley face tattoo mocking him from her middle finger. He glanced around his bedroom, clothes where thrown everywhere. In the corner Jethro slept peacefully on his bed. He glanced back down to Abby, who was still asleep despite the alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Authors' note: I know chapter one ended in a weird place. Here is Chapter Two. This story has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

He debated with himself a few minutes whether to wake her up or to take a shower first. They both had to be at work in less than two hours and he wasn't even sure where their cars where. Finally, he got up and grabbed a pair of sweats out of his drawer and pulled them on. He headed into the kitchen and started the coffee. A nudge at his leg told him Jethro was awake and waiting for his breakfast. McGee smiled down at the dog and patted him on the head. After Jethro was happily eating his food, Tim decided to take a shower. Striding into his bedroom as quietly as possible he gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom. One last look toward the bed told him Abby was still peacefully asleep. The shower did little to dull the ache in his head, but he no longer felt nauseous. He still couldn't recall any events of the night before. It was obvious he had way too much to drink. But he knew that the alcohol had nothing to do with Abby ending up in his bed, at least not on his part. It was no secret he still cared for her. If he was being honest with himself, he loved her. But had, for years settled for being friends with her. Hoping one day she would realize what he had known from the first time they met, they where made for one another. Fully dressed, he opened the bathroom door. The strong smell of coffee hit him. He closed his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply. He heard a mumble from the bed, glancing over he saw Abby shifting in her sleep. He knew she was close to waking up. Heading back to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee, then after a second he grabbed another coffee cup and poured Abby a cup too. Placing his cup down on his computer station, he continued into the bedroom. Setting her coffee cup on the nightstand a few inches from her face. Jethro had curled up on his side of the bed, next to Abby. He turned to leave, giving her a few more minutes before he had to wake her up.

He went into his living room and booted his computer. He heard a faint beeping sound, he looked around the room, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. He heard it again, his eyes darted to a black pile of cloth near the bedroom door, his pants. He picked them up and fumbled around in the pocket, finally grabbing his cell phone. The screen blinked with a new voice message. Walking back to his computer and his coffee, he dialed in his access code. _"McGoo, where did you and Abby disappear to?"_ Tony's voice so loud,Tim had to pull the phone slightly away from his ear."_What? Oh Ziva says she just saw you two getting into a cab. Couldn't hold your alcohol huh, Probie?" "Leave him alone, Tony. He is making sure Abby gets home safe."_ came Ziva's voice._ "Shhhhh, Zee-vah, anyway, McChivalrous , your Porshe is still at the bar. Remember, we still gotta work tomorrow."_

Flashes of last night filtered through his mind: Tony and Ziva laughing, Jimmy hitting on a waitress, Abby drinking some kind of red drink. He tried to focus on any more specific memories, but his head only began to ache more. Just as he disconnected his call, he heard a noise followed by,"McGee?" He glanced up, and standing in the doorway of his bedroom, dressed only in his MIT tee shirt was Abby. Her twin black ponytails hung crooked on her head. What was left of her red lipstick was smudged at the corner of her mouth and a little on her cheek. She held the coffee cup in her hand. He smiled. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Morning, Abby." He tried not to act nervous, but the truth was he was. He didn't know how to proceed. This wasn't just any woman, it was Abby. He chuckled to himself, as if he brought that many women back to his apartment. She walked into the living room, Jethro suddenly at her feet. He took a drink from his coffee, watching her over the rim of his cup. He couldn't read the expression on her face. She leaned against his desk,"Thanks for the coffee." He nodded his head. "McGee, I...uh....I mean what..." She snapped her mouth closed, unable to finish a sentence. He got up,grabbed the aspirin from the kitchen counter, took a few out and held them out for her. She opened her hand and he dropped them in. She popped them in her mouth and chased them down with the coffee. She grimaced a little. "Thank you" "You're welcome,Abs." She smiled slightly. She glanced at the clock on the computer, her pale face turned paler. She looked over at him, shock written all over her face,"5 o'clock. But we have to be in the Navy Yard in an hour. I don't have time to go home. I need to take a shower. I don't even know where my car is." She was rambling. He tried to keep the smile off his face, not wanting to get her mad at him now. He placed a hand on either of her shoulders, trying to stop her from talking.

_Flashback:_

_The five of them sat at a small booth in the bar, Abby squeezed next to him. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Goosebumps broke out across his neck as her warm breath flowed over his flesh. His arm was around her, his fingers absently drawing circles on her shoulder. She laughed, the sound like music to his ears. She leaned in closer, her voice barely above a whisper, "I love your ears, McGee. I love how the tips turn red when you get embarrassed." She giggled again, as the tips of his ears turned red. Before he knew it her lips where brushing his ear, sending waves of heat through his body._

_End Flashback._

"McGee? McGee?" Hearing her call his name, he tried to clear the memory. He could feel the heat return to the tips of his ears. He prayed she wouldn't notice. He cleared his throat, "Yeah?" She chuckled,"Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a second." "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking. You could uh... take a shower here...if you want. You'd have to um.. wear the same clothes to work, but during lunch you could go home and change. I...uh.. think your hearse is still at the Navy Yard. I think we took my car to the bar..." Her eyes darted from his to the floor, where her shirt lay, and back to his. "Uh... Which is where it still is. I'll call a cab and we can ride to work together. If you want." She smiled, a very Abby smile. "Okay, thanks, Timmy." He relaxed. She turned again toward the bedroom, calling behind her,"I'll be out in a few minutes." He could only nod at her retreating back.

While she was in the shower he took the opportunity to collect her clothes and placed them on the corner of his bed and he placed her platform boots on the floor, then he took Jethro out for his morning walk. Not really wanting to be there when she came out of the shower. Too much to think about. He hoped the cool winter air would clear his mind. Twenty minutes later, he walked back into his apartment. He couldn't hear the shower anymore, so that meant she was done. He exhaled the breath he wasn't really aware he had been holding. Checking his watch, he called a cab. A few minutes later, Abby emerged from his bedroom. Her face clear of any makeup, her ponytails back in their rightful place, but slightly damp. He swallowed the lump in his throat. She was absolutely beautiful. "The cab will be here soon," he said. She nodded her head. He unleashed Jethro, who ran back into McGee's bedroom. Abby laughed."I'm glad you kept him." He grabbed his coat and her cloak from the counter holding hers out for her. "Yeah, me too." She smiled at him. They rode to work in silence. Neither of them spoke as they entered the building. Both nodded hello to the guards. As the elevator hit her floor and the doors opened she stepped out. He was confused. She usually came up to the third floor and said good morning to everyone. She glanced down at the ground, then back up at him. "We'll talk later, okay?"

All he could do was nod as the doors closed. As he exited on the third floor, he spotted Tony, who grinned at him. "Well, good morning McDrunk. You're late." McGee sat down. "I know." His head was pounding again and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Tony. "Well, McHangover, next time," Gibbs walked by and headslapped Tony. "Next time, McGee. Don't go drinking with DiNozzo. Grab you're gear." He tossed the keys to Tony, "Gas the truck," "Yes, boss." Tony said. "Ziva, call Ducky. McGee, with me." McGee lifted his head. Shocked. Seeing Gibbs back he stood up and followed. For the first time in years he felt nervous around him. He was sure Gibbs could tell he spent last night with Abby. The older man had a sixth sense about things people where trying to hide. As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs clapped McGee on the back and said," What's wrong, McGee. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." The younger agents' face paled.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's Note:This story is not BETA'D so all mistakes are mine. However i am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested PM me.

Abby paced around her lab, unable to get her runaway mind to settle.

Since exiting the elevator an hour ago she had been trying to calm down and focus.

She doubted even a Caf-Pow would help her now. When she woke up this morning, the first few minutes she had felt wonderful.

Until the throbbing in her head started. Once her eyes opened, the pain got worse. She had instantly recognized who's bed she was in.

Being naked in that bed, only compounded the problem. She had slept with McGee, while certainly not the first time, things where different now.

They where friends now, best friends. For the millionth time she cursed the alcohol she had last night. She had acted cool in front of McGee, she could see he was nervous.

Plus, she didn't want to freak out in front of him. He was still on edge about the whole Amanda situation, the last thing she wanted was to make him feel as if she thought sleeping with him was an accident. She honestly just didn't know how to deal with the whole situation.

Her head spun from pacing , so she headed into her office. Sitting down in her chair, she absently went through her drawers, looking for something, anything to take her mind off of things.

She came across a tube of red lipstick and some other essential makeup so she spent the next few minutes applying it. After finishing she felt marginally better.

The simple truth was, she WAS freaked out. She didn't know what to do. Did she pretend it was no big deal? Wait until he mentioned it? She couldn't remember much of the night before, but she knew she was flirty with him, that's how they always where, and adding alcohol couldn't have helped.

Right now she couldn't even think about coming face to face with him. She hoped it would be a nice, quiet day at NCIS. Nobody would get killed, nothing to investigate.

Just a nice long paperwork filled day that kept McGee at his desk and her in her lab with no visitors. Yeah right, she thought. She had a horrible, sinking feeling in her stomach, that they had just ruined a perfectly good friendship.

A dull ache settled in her heart as she thought that. She put her head down on the desk, willing those thoughts away.

Gibbs walked into the lab awhile later, not seeing Abby seated at her computer he looked around. A quick scan and he spotted her at her desk, her head down.

He walked into the office and placed the Caf-Pow in front of her. She slowly picked her head up, her eyes locked on the cup and she reached out for it.

Gibbs' cleared his throat, her head turned in his direction. A look of panic melted into a smile. Taking another drink from the cup, she sat up straighter in the chair.

"What can I do for ya, Bossman?"

He remained silent ,looking at her with his steel blue eyes. She fidgeted. She suddenly felt the urge to confess everything she had ever done.

He nodded his head, "DiNozzo and Ziva are behind me with the evidence from the crime scene." Abby leaned back, looking at the doorway.

"He is?" Gibbs turned around, not seeing Tony there he called out," DiNozzo!"

At that moment Tony walked in carrying three boxes, Ziva behind him carrying two bags. Abby smirked.

"Right here, Boss." Tony said, straining under the weight of the boxes. Tony dropped them on the evidence table, exhaling loudly. Ziva walked around him and placed the two bags beside the boxes. Abby looked around Gibbs', nervous to see if McGee was with the rest of the team.

She realized he wasn't, and for a second she wondered why. As if reading her mind Gibbs spoke,

" McGee will be down in awhile with the victim's computer,"

She simply nodded her head. She got up from her desk and walked over to the evidence table. She signed the chain of evidence tags.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Gibbs walked out of the lab. She released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Tony came around to stand next to her, he leaned against the table. His trademark smile spreading across his face. She glanced sideways at him.

"Something I can do for ya, Tony?" His eyes darted over her head, momentarily meeting Ziva's. She nodded slightly at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. Ziva moved forward, now standing on the other side of Abby. Abby turned her head to look at Ziva, who only smiled.

"Ya feelin' ok today, Abs?" Tony asked, not waiting for her to answer before continuing. "Cuz, you're acting very un-Abby- like and Ziva aren't those the clothes she wore yesterday?" Ziva looked Abby up and down for a minute, her smile growing.

"Yes, Tony. You are correct. They _are_ the exact clothes she wore yesterday. Right down to the boots." Tony chuckled. Abby rolled her eyes. "Got anything to tell us,Abby?" Abby crossed her arms over her chest and turned and glared at him. "Not really, Tony."

At her harsh tone, Tony withered a bit. "Geez, Abby. I was just tryin to joke with you. What is wrong with everyone today? You're crankier than McGoo ."

Abby's whole body tensed ,the smile fell from Ziva's face, she reached out and put a hand on Abby's shoulder, "Are you okay, Abby?" She turned and looked at Ziva over her shoulder. She plastered a smile on her face. "I'm fine,really. Just tired."

In the hallway,the elevator dinged. All three watched as Tim exited the elevator carrying the tower of the victim's computer. "Speaking of McCranky-Pants...." Tony said, locking eyes with Ziva. She gave him a slight shake of her head. She motioned with her eyes, looking between McGee and Abby, hoping Tony would get the hint.

Tim set the computer on the table edging away the boxes. When he looked up, he smiled.

"Hey, Abs."

"Um..Hey, McGee" Her eyes planted on the floor.

"Gibbs said we have an hour." Abby only nodded her head in reply. Ziva and Tony wore twin looks of shock. They walked out without another word, while Abby and McGee went to work, separately.

In the hallway, Ziva pulled Tony around the corner, forcefully by the arm. "Owww, Ziva." He said, rubbing his arm. She whispered, "Did you just see what I saw?" Tony looked from her to the doorway they just exited, a curious look on his face.

"Actually, I did. What gives?" Ziva smiled. "I do not know, but we are going to find out." An equally wicked smile broke out across Tony's face, "I love the way you think, Agent David."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry, I took so long to update. Hope you all enjoy. All mistakes are mine, this story is not BETA'd.

A tense silence filled the lab. Abby went to work logging all of the evidence from the bags, while Tim hooked up the victim's computer and started typing away.

A half hour passed, Abby had glanced up a few times, trying to think of something to say. But nothing came. She was dumbfounded as to how to start the conversation. His whole body was tense. Finally she had enough,

" McGee....." At the sound of her slightly raspy voice, a memory rushed forward in his mind.

_Flashback:_

_She was pressed against him at the table. Her hand on his upper thigh, drawing lazy circles with her fingers. As she took another drink of her mixed drink, she winked at him. Tim glanced over,Tony and Ziva where on the dance floor. And he hadn't seen Palmer in at least ten minutes. He was having trouble focusing on anything other than Abby. She always had that effect on him. She leaned in close to him. He could feel her warm breath on his neck. Despite the heat, goosebumps broke out across his skin. _

"_Take me home, McGee." he turned his head slightly to look at her. His eyebrows raised. She smiled at him. "Uhhhh....". He couldn't seem to get his mind to work. She laughed. The throaty sound pushing his heart rate higher. She leaned in closer, nuzzling his neck and nibbling along his jaw. With her lips pressed against jaw, beneath his ear she whispered again, " Take me home,Timmy." She began nibbling on his earlobe. He tried to focus. _

"_Uhhh...Abby?"_

"_Hmmm"_

"_Abby...."_

_She lifted her head and looked at him. She shifted suddenly, crawling onto his lap, wedging herself between him and the table. Their faces millimeters apart. She placed a hand on either side of his face._

"_Your place or mine. It doesn't matter. I need you, Tim." He searched her eyes. He knew she had consumed a few drinks but in that moment he was sure she knew what she was saying. He wanted her, he always wanted her. But he needed to make sure. He would never take advantage of her,ever._

"_Abby,are you sure?" She smiled._

"_Always the gentleman,Timmy. The answer is yes." Before he could fully process her words, her head descended and their lips touched. Her lips tasted of the slightly sugary mixed drink she had been drinking. He got lost in the kiss. His head was buzzing and he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest._

_She pulled back,gazed into his eyes and giggled. Crawling off his lap she stood up, tugging his hand she said, "Let's get some fresh air." As they made their way through the crowded bar, he stayed behind her, his hands resting at her hips. She pulled the front door open, the cool air hitting them both. She shivered slightly. He wrapped her cloak over her shoulders. A few minutes later they where in a cab heading toward his apartment._

"McGee? McGee!!" Abby yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head slightly.

"Where you listening, Tim?" Her hands rested on her hips, her eyebrows crinkled together. A frown replacing her usual smile.

He tried to remember anything she might have said in the last few minutes. But all he could remember was the flashback still replaying in his mind. He could feel heat rising from his neck to his face all the way up to the tips of his ears. He hoped she wouldn't notice.

Abby was tapping her booted foot on the floor waiting for his answer. His eyes darted everywhere, except meeting hers. She noticed the tips of his ears where bright red. She tried to hide her smile. She knew he was embarrassed about something, but she couldn't quite tell.

"Uhhh, I was just thinking, you know about this morning, well really last night." He looked into her eyes. "And.....uh..... you know....we're both adults...and what happened last night is really no big deal....you know....." She put her palm up to stop him. She hadn't heard him stammer in awhile so she knew he was nervous. She wrapped him a huge hug. Squeezing tightly.

Her voice slightly muffled by his jacket she said, " See, McGee. I was kinda nervous about talking to you about it, but I shoulda known. We're cool, right? Nothing is gonna change?" She leaned back, meeting his green eyes.

He smiled and chuckled. He rubbed her back lightly. "Sure, Abs. We're good. Nothing is gonna change." They broke apart. Abby going back to the evidence table, smiling. McGee happily continuing his hunt through the computer.

Tony and Ziva had snuck down to try and spy on them. Hearing Abby and McGee talking,they leaned against the wall just outside the lab door, listening. When the elevator doors opened, that is where Gibbs found them, looking at one another, mouths wide open. Shocked at what they had just heard.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Exiting the elevator, Gibbs glared at the back of his two agents' heads. He smiled slightly to himself. Walking quietly,he leaned in close, whispering, "DiNozzo! Ziva! What's so damn interesting in Abby's lab?"

At the sound of the bosses' voice they both jumped, bumping their heads together.

"Ow" Tony said, rubbing his forehead.

Gibbs glared from one to the other, "What are you two doing down here?" He said louder. At the sound of Gibbs voice Abby looked up from the evidence table and McGee turned to look out the door.

"We were....uh...." Ziva began, looking to Tony for help. He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Nothing,boss" Tony said.

"Uh huh" Gibbs nodded his head toward the elevator. Silently,Tony and Ziva headed toward the doors.

As the doors closed,Tony and Ziva turned toward one another. "What happened last night?" They both said at the same time. Tony spoke first. "I don't know, but we are gonna find out."

"Perhaps, we should not, Tony." Ziva said, feeling slightly guilty for listening on her friends. He looked at her incredulously. "Oh, come on, Ziva. If it was us they would be all over it. You know how Abby is. She loves office gossip and you know she would drag McSnoop in on it. She can get him to do whatever she wants."

Ziva was silent for a second, thinking over what he said. Finally she nodded her head slightly, smiling up at him she said, "You are right, Tony. So what is the plan?"

His smile spread quickly across his entire face, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle up. He rubbed his hands together, " See that's what I love about you, always willing to admit when I'm right. Abby is gonna have to get her car sometime today. All you do is offer to take her. Press her for info. Shouldn't be too hard. As for probie, well you just leave him to me."

As the doors opened on their floor, they both stepped out, walking to their desks. Ziva silently replayed their conversation in her head. Tricking Abby into talking was easy, but figuring out what Tony meant when he said he loved her, well that was a whole different situation.

_**Back in the Lab............**_

Gibbs walked in. He could feel tension in the room. He looked from Abby to Tim. Both of them with their heads down, focusing on their separate tasks. Which was unusual, he often found them working together with this much evidence to handle. He couldn't even count the times he had walked in and found them both in front of the computer typing away, talking through things. But today was different.

Standing next to the evidence table, he asked, "Whatcha got for me, Abs?"

"Not much, yet. But I just started." He nodded and took the few steps that brought him to the computer platform.

"McGee?" The younger agent turned his head with a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh, well Boss... the hard drive was pretty fragmented and it's taking me some time to piece it together. But it shouldn't take more than an....." Gibbs cut him off.

"It can wait, need you upstairs." McGee nodded his head, turning away from the computer he headed towards the door. Abby watched from beneath her bangs as they both headed out the door. McGee stopped in the hallway, leaning back into the lab he said, " I'll be back as soon as possible to help,Abs." Never lifting her head she responded, "Not a prob, McGee."

Gibbs noticed a smile playing on her lips as she continued to work. McGee wore a similar smile until the elevator doors closed, then his face slide into a neutral look. Oh yeah, Gibbs thought, there is something wrong. He didn't like it when there was a disconnect within his team. He reached over and flipped the switch,stopping the elevator. The jolt brought McGee's head up. His eyes darted to Gibbs.

"Uh,Boss...." Gibbs glanced at him.

"Whatever is going on with you and Abby, fix it."

"Nothing is going on, Boss. I would never...."

Gibbs closed the distance between them, slightly angry that Tim was hiding something from him.

"Just fix it." He flipped the switch and the elevator lurched to life again. They arrived seconds later, both going to their desks. McGee nervously began to fidget with his keyboard. Tony and Ziva looked from Gibbs and McGee, then at one another, the question silently passing between them.

An hour later, armed with new information, Tony and McGee where off. They rode down to the garage in silence. Tony glancing at him a few times. Wondering how he was going to get him to talk. They where walking across the open parking lot toward the car when Tony decided to say something.

"So McGrumpy, what's wrong with you today?" McGee said nothing. Tony could tell the other man's mind was on something else. Tony was tossing the keys around in his hand.

"Hey, Probie." Nothing.

"McGee!" Finally his head popped up.

"What, Tony?" Irritation lacing his words. Tony was slightly shocked at the tone of his voice.

"Just wondering if you where ok. You just seem kinda out of it today. Not your usual McEfficient self."

"I'm fine." They both got into the car. Tony put the keys in the ignition and turned them, causing the keys to jingle again. In the silent confines of the car the sound bolted through McGee's mind.

_Flashback....._

_He fumbled in his pants pocket feeling around for his keys. Abby was pressed against his side. Alternately nibbling on his neck and earlobe. He couldn't find his keys. He tried to focus, but it was hard with Abby so close. The hallway outside his apartment was dark. Her hands where up under his jacket, _r_oaming over his back and snaking around to his chest._

"_Abby.... my keys...." She giggled slightly. She came around from my side and stood between me and my front door. Her hands wavering near my belt, she leaned up, our lips touching. I couldn't get my mind to work. All I could think about was Abby and getting into my apartment,quick. Her hand moved down, suddenly her hand was in my pants pocket. Her finger like fire on my skin through the thin fabric._

_She pulled away, a huge smile on her face. She held something up in the air. I tried to get my eyes to focus, but I was in a haze. The effects of alcohol and Abby robbing me of any rational thought. Then I heard the keys jingle slightly. I reached for them only to have her pull them away and turn toward the door._

"_No way,Timmy. I' ll get the door." _

_I leaned in close, nuzzling her ear, the smell of her hair intoxicating. My hands grasping her hips,holding her close. She giggled, fumbling with the doorknob. Moving down to her neck, I lightly brushed her spiderweb tattoo with my lips. I could feel her heart beat quicken under my lips. I smiled against the soft flesh of her neck. Breathing in, I was surrounded by the scent that was uniquely Abby. I kissed her spiderweb again, she shivered._

"_Timmy..." it sounded like a warning._

"_Hmmmm...." I murmured against her neck._

"_Can't focus...please..." My tongue darted across her neck, haphazardly following the lines I knew by heart. She moaned, her whole body sagging against me. Loving her reaction, I continued._

_Her arm snaked up, grasping the back of my neck, holding me to her. Her fingers grasping the short hairs on the back of my head. I heard the lock tumble click. She pushed open the door. We walked through together. The keys fell to the hardwood floor. I kicked the door shut._

_The only thing I cared about was the woman in my arms. I needed to see her face, so using her hips I turned her to face me. In the near darkness of my living room, her green eyes smoldered. She raised her left eyebrow and smiled slightly. That was all it took. My lips crashed down onto hers. Her hands grasped and pulled at my hair. My hands where all over her._

_She tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss. Her fingers worked the buttons of my shirt, in seconds it hung open and she was tugging it free from my pants. My hands slipped under her shirt, my finger massaging the hot, soft flesh of her lower back. Leaving my lips, she trailed a hot line of kisses down my neck and onto my chest. Her deft fingers moving downward. Tugging the hem of her shirt, I pulled it over her head and tossed it. Her pale skin nearly glowed in the semi-darkness. She was beautiful._

_As if magnetically pulled, our lips joined again. Her hands busy unbuckling my belt. My hands roamed over her exposed flesh. Over her shoulders and down her sides, across her rib cage. I traced her backbone with my fingers,encountering a barrier, I flicked the clasp of her black lace bra open. My back hit the doorjamb just as the button of my pants came open. Our lips parted, we gazed at one another. Both of us b__reathing heavy, the air thick around us. She leaned in close,our eyes locked together. I was mesmerized._

"_I want you...." she whispered. My thinly held sanity snapped. I grasped her her hips,pulling her against me as we stumbled into the bedroom._

"And I said..." Tony glanced over at McGee, realizing he hadn't said anything for over ten minutes. His face was flushed and he was breathing deeply. The tips of his ears burned a bright red..

"Hey, McGee?" Tony waved his hand in front of Tim's face, snapping his fingers. McGee jolted and glanced over at Tony. His eyes wide, he cleared his throat.

"Uh,yeah " Tony chuckled, glancing from the red light back to McGee. His eyes roaming McGee's face. A huge smile broke across Tony's face. McGee felt like he could read his mind in that moment and knew everything.

"Welcome back, McDreamer." Tim rolled his eyes. Pointing a finger out the windshield he said,

"The light, Tony." Hitting the gas, the car took of again. Tim glanced down at his hands. Glancing over again, Tony smiled.

"After this you will tell me what's going on, right?" Tim looked up, not meeting Tony's eyes,who laughed.

"Oh yeah, you'll tell me." The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

**An Hour Later......**

Tony and Tim sat outside the small sandwich shop eating lunch. With a suspect brewing in interrogation, Gibbs had told them to grab lunch. Tony studied the man sitting across from him. He had known Tim for close to six years. But had never seen him this distracted. Something was definitely wrong and based on what he and Ziva had heard earlier it involved Abby.

Most everyone at the Navy Yard knew about the pairs' deep affection for one another, but few knew the complete history, Tony included. One thing he knew for sure was that their friendship was tight. Nothing ever got between them. But seeing the way they acted this morning made Tony curious.

From where they sat, they could see the entrance and exit of the lots of NCIS. Tony spotted Ziva's mini cooper pulling out. Without seeing into the car he knew Abby was with her. They where quickly heading their way. McGee's head was down. Tony glanced over at the stoplight just in front of the shop.

As it turned red, Ziva screeched to a stop,not 15 feet from them. She winked at him and he smiled. McGee's head popped up. Glancing at the car, he smiled and waved. The light turned and Ziva sped away.

"Looks like Abby is going to get her hearse." McGee said. Tony glanced up at McGee,shocked. There was no way he could have known Abby was in that car, Tony thought. He couldn't see her so he knew Tim couldn't either. Tony took this opportunity to get him to talk.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on or do I get to guess?"

Tim looked at him,Tony could see the debate he was having with himself. Finally he sighed, his shoulders dropping. A look of resignation crossed his face.

"I'll tell you but I don't want any funny comments." Tony nodded his head. McGee exhaled again.

"Abby and I slept together last night." Tony's jaw dropped. He thought he had been ready for anything to come out of McGee's mouth, but not that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

As Ziva sped toward the bar, Abby sat silent in the passenger seat. Ziva glanced over at her a few times, hoping she would want to talk. Pulling into the parking lot, Ziva spotted the black hearse parked next to a wall, McGee's silver Porsche right nest to it. She pulled in beside the Porsche and shut off the car.

"Thanks, Ziva." Abby said. Smiling as she opened the door.

"Not a problem. Are you going back to work from here?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Gonna go home and change my clothes." It was now or never, Ziva thought.

"Abby, are you okay?You are not really acting like yourself."

"Actually. I really need to talk to you. Do you think you could meet me at my apartment?" Ziva smiled.

"Of course."

"Thanks." Ziva nodded. Abby exited the car. Walking around the front of the mini coop, she trailed her fingers along the smooth lines of the Porsche's back end and passenger side panel. Her fingers lingering for just a moment before getting into the hearse. She waved at Ziva, who started her car and took off.

Twenty minutes later, Ziva sat in Abby's living room, waiting for her to come back out from the bedroom. It had been awhile since she had been to Abby's place. Looking around, she spotted newer pictures of the team, added to the ones already hung on the walls and next to the couch on a table and a few next to her computer screen.

Ziva stood up and walked around getting a closer look. A picture of a smiling Tony and a rare snapshot of a smiling Gibbs sat next to the couch. A picture of the entire team including Ducky and Palmer hung on the wall. Various shots of different combinations of the team adorned the walls.

She wandered over to the desk, leaning in, she looked at the two pictures sitting next to the monitor. One was of a couple of nuns holding bowling balls, Abby, standing in the center was wearing a pink shirt,long black skirt,black and white saddle shoes. She had on a pair of glasses and a pink scarf tying her hair in a ponytail. They where all smiling at the camera. Ziva smiled. She had seen this one before. But the one next to it caught her attention. It was a picture of Abby and McGee, As many times as she had been over here,she'd never seen it before. It wasn't a resent shot, Ziva was sure. McGee's face was fuller as was his waist. His arm was slung over Abby's shoulder, her arm around his waist,resting at his hip. Both of them smiling. The affection they had for one another was evident. Ziva found it interesting that Abby chose to keep it so close, but to apparently to hide it when others came over.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Abby say in her chair. Leaning down, she buckled her right shoe. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the red numbers illuminated on her alarm clock. Although it read 1:00 pm all she could think about was 3:45 am.

_Flashback:_

_She was having one of those dreams again. Cuddled up behind her, McGee snored softly. His arms around her,holding her to him. She just laid there, feeling completely content. The room was black,except the red numbers of the alarm clock,3:45 am. She knew it was all a dream. She had them from time to time. Being with Tim. Living together,sometimes even being married and having children. _

_Soon enough she would wake up, alone in her own room. So she just laid there,enjoying the feeling._

_If she where to admit it, she had been having these dreams more often in the last few months. When he had gone to L.A. With Gibbs, when she found out about his date with the ICE agent. When he and Tony had gone to Somalia and after they had all returned safe. Even when she found out about the lie detector tech's crush on him. She couldn't predict when she would have them or why. But waking from them was always the worst._

_It often took days for her to stop thinking about it. It's true they where spending a lot more time together and after what he had done for her friend's nephew, she could see where all the fuzzy feelings might be coming from. The fact was,Tim was an amazing guy and she knew that one day he would make a great husband and father, just not with her._

_Her heart hurt at the thought. Which was weird, she never usually felt anything but complete happiness in these dreams. She pinched herself lightly on the arm._

"_Ow" She groaned. _

_Her eyes popped open expecting to wake up alone in her bed. Except the warm feel of his body pressed against hers didn't disappear. She touched the arms wrapped around her waist. Yup, still there. She craned her neck just able to make out a head on the pillow behind her. Oh no, she thought. Panic raising,she nudged him with her elbow, gently. Nothing. She nudged again, nothing. Finally, she nudged hard and whispered, "McGee!!"_

"_Hmmm." Came the sleepy response. Oh crap, she thought. Maybe it wasn't him. She rolled her eyes at the thought. But she had to know for sure. So she nudged again, harder and said,"McGee?" His head popped up, hair completely disheveled._

"_Yeah, Abs." He said sleepily. She exhaled, knowing this was no dream. She gently rubbed her hand along his forearm. "Nothing,Timmy. Forget it."_

_He put his head down again. Nuzzling closer to her. "Mmmkay." He slightly tightened his hold on her. After a few minutes she thought he was back to sleep. Her eyes grew heavy again. She couldn't think straight or even focus. Just as she was nodding off,she felt his lips flutter across her ear and she heard him whisper, "I love you,Abby. Always will."_

_She closed her eyes, hoping against all odds that she would wake up in the morning and this would all be just another dream. She would actually welcome the pain in her heart and the wariness she always felt, if it would all just be a dream._

Groaning, she got up from the chair. Now she knew it wasn't a dream. It was all very real and despite their talk earlier, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that things between them had changed and there was no going back.

Abby walked out of the bedroom. Dressed now in a black shirt with little red skulls on it. A red plaid pleated mini skirt,white tights resting just beneath her knees and platform mary janes. A thick leather studded collar surrounded her neck. With smaller ones around each wrist. Ziva smiled, this was quintessential Abby.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, but we gotta head back. We can talk in the car."

"So you are riding back with me then?"

"Umm, yeah I guess so. I'm actually getting used to your driving. Plus, I'll get someone to give me a ride home tonight." She said, smiling. Oh yes, Ziva thought. Someone. If the plan she was forming worked out, it would be McGee. She smiled to herself.

As Ziva pulled away from the curb, Abby turned slightly in her seat. The seat belt preventing her from turning all the way. Ziva waited.

"I slept with McGee last night." Shocked, Ziva turned her head to look at her. Before she could get a word out, Abby continued.

"But see, the thing is, I think I came onto him. Well you know how I always flirt with him. It's fun and we're friends so no big deal,right? Plus sometimes his neck and face turns red and it creeps up to his ears and that is really cute and then sometimes he'll get all studdery, which reminds me of when we first met. And I've been having these dreams about him. Well, not those kind of dreams,well, okay, maybe sometimes. But last night, I remember waking up in his bed and I thought no big deal just another dream. Then I nudged him and he woke up and I knew it wasn't. Then he whispered he loved me and when I woke up this morning, things were all kinda hinky between us. And I don't like that because he really is my best friend. The we talked but I still feel like nothing is ever gonna be the same and I hate that. It makes me so....." she stopped, hands hung in mid air, as if grasping for the words to finish her sentence.

Ziva tried to process all the information she had just been bombarded with. She knew she had to be careful with what she said next.

"Abby, first of all, McGee would never do anything he didn't want to do. Second, did you tell him you where feeling this way?" Abby shook her head and said, "well kinda." Ziva glanced at her with a question in her eyes.

"Third, I do not think it is so bad to have someone love you like he does. It is obvious he cares for you. Do you care for him too?"

Abby blinked a couple of times. "Well, of course I do." She smiled. " I love all you guys."

At a stop light, Ziva looked over at her. "No, No. Not all of us. McGee. Just McGee. How do you feel about him?" Abby sat silent. After a few minutes like that, they arrived back at the Navy Yard. They rode up in silence. Just as the doors opened on the third floor and they both stepped out,Ziva grabbed Abby's arm.

"Figure out how you truly feel about him. Then talk to him. Just talk to him." Abby nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks, Ziva. Really."

"Anytime." Ziva smiled. Abby looked over at Tony then back to Ziva. A she walked away, she turned, a huge smile on her face, she called out to Ziva.

"Ya know, maybe you should just talk to him." she said as she pointed at Tony. A quizzical look crossed Ziva's face. Abby laughed and waved bye, heading for her lab.

Tony's head popped up at the sound of Abby's voice. He watched as Ziva walked closer to him. She leaned against the corner of his desk, a smile playing on her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest. Tony leaned back in his chair. That famous DiNozzo smile spreading across his face.

At the same time they said," They slept together." Ziva laughed, "Is that all you found out."

"What else is there?"

"Abby told me he told her he loved her last night."

Tony's mouth hung open for a second, before he closed it. Ziva smiled, triumphantly.

"Well does she love him?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. " I do not know, but I suspect she does. You know how they are." He nodded, Then she thought about the picture. Bringing her phone out of her pocket, she showed it to him.

"Have you ever seen this picture before?" Tony grasped her hand to bring the phone closer. Where his fingers brushed hers, they began to tingle. Sending a warm sensation up her arm.

"Oh, yeah. That was taken right after McProbious became a full time team member. Why?" She rolled her eyes slightly.

"I meant have you ever seen it at Abby's apartment before?" He thought for a second. They had all been to Abby's a million times. He knew she had pictures of the team, her family as she said, everywhere. But he couldn't remember ever seeing this one. He shook his head.

"Nope. You?" Ziva shook her head.

"That is what I thought. She has it placed next to her computer monitor, right next to a picture with her and the nuns. Right where she can see it, all the time. The only place more intimate is by her bed."

Tony leaned back in his chair. Steepling his finger. After a few minutes he said," This is what we are gonna do..." She leaned in and listened as he laid out the plan. Five minutes later they separated. Just in time for Gibbs to come down from MTAC, McGee on his heels. Gibbs glanced between the two agents. Sure they where up to something. Oh well, he thought, at least they aren't fighting. The plan was set. Poor Abby and McGee didn't know what they where in for.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's Note: Thanks to all of you how have reviewed. There are probably gonna be 3 chapters after this. I'm having a bit of writers' block, I have the next two chapters written but I'm not sure if they are any good. I f anyone is interested in proof-reading them for me, please PM me of leave a note in the reviews. Thanks again.

* * *

Gibbs glanced around the bullpen, something was going on he was sure of it. An hour ago when he and McGee had emerged from MTAC, Ziva and Tony had been huddled together at Tony's desk, whispering. They had acted weird, well weirder than usual, when they spotted him. Not to mention what he witnessed between Abby and McGee this morning. He wasn't sure what was going on, but if it continued he was gonna head slap all four of them. He smiled at the thought. His thoughts interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Yeah"

"I need you guys in the lab."

"Be right there." Hanging up the phone, he stood up.

"Lab,now!"

Tony and Ziva jumped up and followed. But as they crowded into the elevator, Gibbs realized McGee wasn't with them. He stuck his hand out to stop the door from closing. Placing his fingers to his lips, he whistled loudly. Beside him, DiNozzo winced and put a finger in his ear, mouthing, "Ow."

"Now,McGee!"

The younger agent rushed to the back elevator, his head down. He stepped in,standing in front. Tony and Ziva glanced at one another.

"Sorry, Boss." He mumbled. Wincing, he was prepared to feel to slap to the back of his head. When it didn't come, he exhaled slightly,still on edge because in a few seconds he would be face to face with Abby again.

He considered himself a patient man. He had waited for years for Abby to come around to the fact that they belonged together. He was pretty darn sure that everybody at the Navy Yard knew it, even Gibbs. But when she said earlier that nothing was ever going to change, his heart sank. He valued even cherished their friendship and he never wanted that to end but he was at the point where he wanted more, needed it. He had never and would never love any woman like he loved Abby.

But his mind kept coming back back to the same questions. What if she never wants more? Could he let go and love someone else,marry someone else, have children with someone else? Or could he spend the rest of his life craving something he was never gonna have. Was he willing to let go of everything he wanted to accept whatever she offered? Just the thought caused a pain simultaneously in his head and heart. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. As the doors opened he stepped out, letting the others enter before him. He lingered at the door.

As Abby launched into her findings,Tony who was standing behind Gibbs, glanced around looking for McGee. He spotted Tim's back as he walked out of the lab. He leaned over and whispered to Ziva,

"Probie better hope Gibbs doesn't realize he's gone or..." Abby had paused, looking at Gibbs, then around her lab. Her eyebrows slightly knit together. She tilted her head to the side, her hands placed on her hips.

"Did you forget something,El Magnifico?" Gibbs' blue eyes widened slightly, realizing what she was talking about.

"Well Abs..." a smile playing on his lips. Just then, McGee pushed past Tony and Ziva. He placed the large red and white cup down on the computer station, right next to her.

"There ya go, Abs." Tim said and he took a step back. Gibbs now between them. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Timmy." Her voice a few octaves lower than usual. It's slight gravely tone raked over Tim's raw emotions like sandpaper. His pulse quickened, a slight buzzing in his ears. She always had this effect on him. He took a few calming breathes. Trying to focus. He cleared his throat.

Gibbs glanced between the two of them. He had to fight the urge to head slap them. He had already ordered McGee to fix whatever it was that was going on, but now seeing Abby and knowing just how stubborn she could be he kind of felt sorry for him. He knew how much the younger agent felt about Abby. Now he thought of Abby more like a daughter than an employee and McGee was a good agent and a good man, but when personal matters started to effect his team he was tempted to get involved.

Kissing Abby on the cheek he said, "Thanks Abs." As they all headed out the door Abby called out,"McGee?" He stopped, leaning back into the lab. Tony and Ziva entered the elevator, trying to listen.

"Can we talk?" she asked, her hands jammed into her lab coat pockets. He glanced back to the three waiting in the open elevator,Tony was pretending not to listen.

"Uh...not now."

"Later?" He got in the elevator,calling back,"Uh sure." The ride up to the third floor was silent. Once back, McGee headed straight to his desk. Gibbs disappeared, mumbling about getting some coffee. Tony pulled Ziva over to the backside of the stairs.

"Did you see that? McStubborn would rather face the wrath of Gibbs than go down to the lab." Ziva nodded her head, "Very strange."

"Ok, here's what I'm thinking. You get Abby up to the conference room in one hour."

"How am I supposed to do that? And what are you going to do?"

He patted her shoulder, a flirtatious smile spreading across his face.

"You're a very smart woman Agent David. I'm sure you can figure it out. As for me, I'm gonna trap a Probie."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ziva had called Abby and got her to agree to come upstairs. Meanwhile, Tony was still plotting how to lure McGee . Tim sat at his desk,unaware of what was going on around him. He just couldn't seem to stop the questions running through his mind. He hated not giving 100 percent to his job. He wondered if it would all have been different if he had never met Abby. If he had taken Tony's advice when he was still at Norfolk and not even bothered to ask her out. What if he had never come to work at the Navy Yard for Gibbs?

But a life without knowing Abby wasn't one he wanted to live and he relished the chance Gibbs had given him, and over the years he had turned into a good agent with Gibbs leading him. He dismissed those thoughts. The more he sat there the more frustrated he got. He was stuck and he didn't like the feeling, much. Maybe Gibbs had the best idea. Maybe all he needed was a basement, some wood to build a boat, and a bottle of Bourbon. It wouldn't take him three failed marriages to figure out that there was only one woman for him. And if he couldn't have her? Well,that's always where his normally high functioning brain got stuck.

Irritation and frustration worked together to keep him completely unaware. So when Abby appeared in the bullpen at Ziva's desk, he didn't even notice or look up. With a quick glance at Tony, Ziva led her up the stairs, mumbling something about needing time away from Tony. Once he was sure that both women where out of earshot, he put his part of the plan into play.

"McGoo." No answer.

"Hey Probalious." Still nothing. Smiling slightly he crumbled a piece of paper and threw it at Tim. When it nailed him on the forehead,Tony celebrated, until McGee turned to face him. Geez, Tony thought he almost looks angry.

"What Tony?"

"Director Vance wanted you to...uh...set up a system in the conference room." He held his breath, hoping it would work. A quizzical look replaced the angry one.

"He does?" Too easy Tony thought.

"Yeah just got off the phone with him."

"Oh. Okay. I'll do it in awhile."

"No!" Tim looked at him. " I mean, uh, no" a nervous laugh escaped Tony's throat. " He wanted it done ASAP. Ya can't keep the big boss waiting." McGee shrugged his shoulders, "Okay." He got up and headed for the stairs. Tony quickly grabbed a random file from his desk and followed. When Tim looked over his shoulder at him, he held up the file and said, "MTAC."

At the top of the stairs Tony saw Ziva leaving the room down the hall. McGee didn't. He stopped at MTAC, waiting for Tim to pass, then followed. Ziva was hidden around the corner, watching the door. Reaching the door, Tim opened it.

Abby turned around expecting to see Ziva,was shocked to see Tim.

"Uh...Abby. What are you doing up here?" He asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"What do you mean, what am I doing up here? I'm waiting for Ziva to come back. What are you doing in here?"

"Wait. Ziva? No, Tony told me..." Just then the door slammed shut slightly jolting them both. Outside Tony turned the key, locking them in. He and Ziva leaned against the door. He turned his head slightly, looking at her.

"Good job, Agent David." She looked over at him, a small smile playing on her full lips. "Yes, we do make a great team, very special agent DiNozzo." They both chuckled. Gibbs, who had emerged from MTAC, spotted them leaning against the door. Walking over, he cleared his throat.

"Do either of you want to tell me just what the hell is going on around here. And why Tony has the key to the door?" Deciding the truth was best, Tony said " Well, boss we locked Abby and McGee in there." He stiffened up and closed his eyes, preparing for the mother of all head slaps. After a minute he opened one eye,looking at Gibbs, who was smiling ever so slightly. He nodded, heading back toward the stairs, he called out "Good idea, but unlock it after 30 minutes." Tony exhaled.

"Will do boss."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

McGee grabbed the door handle, jiggling it he realized it was locked. He thought he heard a voice outside the door. He pounded on it.

"Tony! Let us out of here. Come on! Quit playing around. Tony!"

"No way,McTemper. You two aren't coming out until you fix whatever is wrong." Jumping up, Abby stormed to the door.

"What?" She yelled.

"Talk to each other." Ziva said.

"You both know that I could kill you and not leave any forensic evidence." She yelled. McGee crossed his arms. On the other side of the door Tony chuckled.

"Not if you're locked in there." McGee stepped to the door again, turning to Abby he said, "I'll end this right now."

"All I have to do Tony is call maintenance."

"With what?Ziva cut the phone cord in there and you left your cell at your desk." Tim's hand flew to his pocket, feeling around. Damn it, he thought. He turned to Abby.

"Do you have yours?" She shook her head. "Nope, left it in the lab." This was the last place he wanted to be right now. His frustration growing, he pounded on the door again.

"Damn it, Tony! Let us out of here. This isn't funny."

Abby reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. He turned his head to look at her. His clear green eyes where a mixture of panic,pain,frustration, anger, and a hint of sadness. She stepped back. She had only seen him somewhat like this a couple of times. When he had shot the cop, when Kate died, when his friend had been blown up and when his sister was a suspect in a murder investigation. As she sat down in a chair she wondered what had caused it this time.

He sank to the ground, his back pressed to the door. His elbows resting on his up stretched knees. His hands laced together between them. His head hung down. As the minutes stretched on and the silence engulfed them, she studied him. He looked tired, his hair slightly disheveled. This morning seemed like so long ago, she thought. Not being able to stand the silence any longer she spoke.

"What's wrong,McGee?" She saw his jaw clench slightly but otherwise he didn't move. She got up and walked around the table twice. She settled again, this time resting on top of the table, her legs swinging off the edge facing him. She exhaled.

"McGee, are you gonna talk to me or do I gotta guess what's going on inside that brain of yours?" No answer. She was getting slightly annoyed. Like she didn't have her own war of emotions going on.

"Tim? Fine we'll play 20 questions. Cuz I'm just gonna keep talking until you say something." His continued silence urged her on.

"Ok. Question 1: Are you mad?" no response.

"Question 2: If you are, who are you mad at?" Silence. Her annoyance level raised a bit.

"Question 3:..." His head raised. Determination and desperation warred in his eyes. She was shocked. A voice almost too calm for the look in his eyes broke through the silence.

"You really want to know what's wrong with me?" She didn't trust her voice so she nodded.

"Ok. I'll tell you..." In one quick motion he was up pacing around the room.

"well, you see there's this woman and she's everything to me. But I just don't seem to matter too much to her. I've known her forever it seems and we have been through so much. But nothing ever seems to change. No matter how many dates I go on I just end up wishing it was her or feeling guilty, like I was some how doing something wrong by being out with them. But, I'm the only one feeling it. I have had to sit back and watch her date other guys and sometimes it makes me mad or jealous. I honestly don't know which is worse." She sat there shocked. "Timmy." She whispered. He looked at her.

"Nope. Not finished yet. You wanted to know so bad. So as my friend you could help. Let me finish." Unsure of what to say, she kept silent.

"I keep wondering what the hell I'm doing. I keep questioning my self. But I never have any answers. At least I didn't until today. See, today I realized nothing was going to change. I'm stuck, Abby. And the thing is, I like it. Everyday I like it more. I find myself more and more willing to give up the things I want, for the future, just to be with her, Because I can't love someone else. I can't marry anyone else. I can't fathom having kids with anyone else. I can't even picture my life without her and I don't want to."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. A single tear slide from the corner of her eye, down her cheek. She had caused him to feel this way, she thought. He watched with fascination as the tear was joined by a few more. Tracking down the face of the woman her loved. Reaching out with his thumb he gently wiped them away. Stroking her cheek at the same time. She turned her face into his hand. When he spoke again his voice held less power.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would have been better off if I had staying in Norfolk. If I had never met you. But I know that's not the truth. Like I said, I'm stuck but I love it. I wouldn't trade even a day of it. Especially this morning." She swallowed hard.

"Abby, I don't know everything that happened last night and I really don't care. I know, for me, alcohol played no role in it. I love running my hands over your body, kissing you, feeling you pressed against me. I loved waking up,finding you beside me. See, that's where I think you belong, with me. Can't you see that I love you. I can't predict tomorrow. But I know one thing, I would never hurt you ever." Suddenly, she jumped off the table. She poked her finger in his chest, pushing him back while she spoke.

"You can't promise that,Tim. No one can. You don't think it bugs me to see with other women? I guess I just hide it well. But the thing is, I can't take the thought of losing you. So, we're friends. Because if we where ever in a relationship again and one day you wake up and realize I'm not the kind of woman you want, I couldn't take it. Or if something where to happen to you on the job. It would crush me as your friend,Tim but as your girlfriend or wife.....I don't think I could live." His back was now pressed against the door, their faces millimeters apart. He exhaled placing his hands on her shoulders.

'Abby, I love you. I can't promise that I won't get hurt on the job. That's just one of the risks, you know that. I mean you could get hurt too, I'm willing to accept that. But I can swear to you that I will NEVER want anyone but you, EVER. We have known each other over six years. I have spent five and a half years in love with you. All those other women, substitutes. They could never match up to you. With each one, I kinda hoped you'd get jealous enough to act. But you didn't. Every day, my life is in danger, that's true but I stay safe for you. The whole time in Somalia, I kept thinking about you. That I had to get back to you. No matter what, I had to see your beautiful face again." She shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true. Do you know how much it hurt me that I couldn't protect you from Mikal? How helpless I felt when I saw Landon threaten you? I adopted the dog that mauled me,because you asked me to. A few weeks ago, I broke several NCIS rules just so Carol's nephew could talk to and see his mom for Christmas. I don't know how many ways to say it or prove it. My love for you is real and it's not going anywhere. But now you have to decide. What's it gonna be?" He strode past her and leaned against the table. Crossing his arms. He was going to give her all the time and space she needed, well as much as he could, being locked in a room together.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: Here it is the last chapter. Thanks to all who have read "Last Night."

* * *

The dull ache that had been in the back of her head all day, surged forward causing her head to ache. She had never seen Tim like this,ever. It was different,but she had to admit she kinda liked it. Not that there was anything wrong with the way he normally acted. Have I been playing a game with him? She wondered.

It's true she loved flirting with him. She got upset when he dated other women and she knew all she had to do was flutter her eyelashes and maybe pout a bit and she could get him to do pretty much anything she wanted. But she would never take advantage of that. She cared about him and she'd always felt protective over him. In her mind, he would always be hers. Maybe that was the problem. She had just assumed he was okay with the situation because she was. All those years ago, when they had split up she hadn't wanted to lose his friendship, because that is where they where really good, and luckily their friendship had only grown.

But now he wanted more and honestly she agreed with him. He deserved to be loved by someone special. To be married and have kids. But was she that type of woman? Five years ago she would have said no. But now, well time has a way of changing a persons' perspective. But she didn't have to figure it all out now, did she?

The fact was this whole thing had been building for awhile. They have had some uncomfortable moments lately, but right around Christmas things changed. It had gotten back to the way things used to be. She knew deep down that last night was no accident. The alcohol had only served as an accelerant thrown onto a slow burning fire. Standing there now, she wanted him and all the strings and entanglements a guy like him came with. Definitely not the type of guy she had attracted before.

She knew she had to tell him something, but what she wasn't quite sure. She opened her mouth, hoping the right thing would come out.

"Tim," He glanced up at her. The look on his face took her breath away. Pure love shone through the green depths.

"I'm...I'm scared...of change. I don't do well with change. But I know I can't lose you totally. You mean too much to me. I can't stand to see you with other women either, none of them was good enough for you. But I just kept telling you what I thought you wanted to hear. I wasn't happy, it made me miserable. But they were all so different from me. That's what I thought you wanted." He shook his head and said, "I only dated them because I couldn't have the one I really wanted. I mean I would look like a complete loser never dating." She began to pace.

"But what if it doesn't work out again. Much bigger consequences now than before." He got the feeling she was talking more to herself than to him so he just listened.

"You're a permanent member of the team now. A part of the family. I mean could we work together still if something went wrong. I know it would be hard for me to see you everyday. See, that's why Gibbs has these rules. He truly is wise. But then again he only came up with that rule after Jenny left him in Paris. But he ended up working well with her when she was the Director. Of course, when she died he was devastated. Not that he showed it. The there's Tony and Ziva. Wow, that's a mess. I mean they so belong together but look Tony ended up almost getting killed and Ziva hated him. Although things are getting better now ."

She was rambling. He knew she was trying to figure things out. On her next pass by him, he reached out, stopping her. She looked at him confusion written on her beautiful face. He turned her to face him. Grasping her hands in his, hoping it would keep her from moving.

"Abby," His voice calm, " We're not Gibbs and Jenny and we're definitely not Tony and Ziva. We're Abby and Tim. Yeah we have a long history but that doesn't mean we couldn't have a great future together." She smiled. For the first time since they where locked in the room her eyes sparkled.

"Aww Timmy. That's so sweet." He smiled. One eyebrow arched upward, her brilliant green eyes shining.

"So you love me,love me?"

"Yup."

"Only person in the entire world for you?"

"Only you." She pulled her left hand free from his grip. Holding it up she extended her pinky, crooking it slightly.

"Pinky swear." She looked absolutely serious. His smile widened. Hooking his pinky with hers he sad, "I swear." She squealed and launched herself into his arms, knocking him back into the edge of the table. She began planting loud kisses all over his face. He wrapped his arms around her. She held his face in her hands. Suddenly she stopped. Their eyes locked together.

"I really do love you, Timmy." Her face completely serious.

"And that's enough for me." He said and she laughed.

Pulling his face towards hers she captured his lips. His hands instantly tightened at her hips, pulling her tighter again his body. Both craving the closeness. As the kiss intensified his fingers began to trace the line of skin exposed between the hem of her shirt and her skirt. He whole body began to buzz. His fingers moved underneath her shirt. Trailing up her spine, causing goose pimples to break out all over her skin. She moved her hands over his neck to the back of his head, holding him to her.

Outside,Tony pressed his ear to the door. "I can't hear anything. Ya think she killed him?" He asked looking up at Ziva who kind of snorted. She glanced at her watch.

"Well we will soon find out. It has been thirty minutes. We have to unlock the door." He glanced from her to the door.

"What if she's mad?" Ziva rolled her eyes. Holding out her hand palm up she said,"Then give me the key. I will do it." He clutched the key. "No way." As he turned his attention back to the door, she stuck her tongue out at the back of his head. He slid the key in and turned it, swinging the door open.

"Alright you two. You better have fixed..." Neither were prepared for the sight that greeted them. McGee leaning against the edge of the table, Abby basically surrounding him. Engaged in what was definitely a passionate kiss. Abby's hands tugging McGee's hair. Tim's left hand was under Abby's shirt, pulling it up,exposing the cross tattoo. His right hand grasping her bottom.

"Oh God. My eyes!" Tony yelled. Ziva smacked him in the abdomen. He shot her a look. "Ow! What was that for?" She smiled. "I think it is sweet." He shivered, " Probie love."

"Shut up Tony." They turned at the sound of McGee's voice. He was smiling, Abby stood next to him, their arms linked around one another.

"Everything Better?" Ziva asked trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Ya think?" Ziva and Tony jolted at the sound of Gibbs' voice behind them. Abby smiled brightly at him. Tony risked a look over his shoulder.

"Oh hey boss." Tony chuckled nervously. Gibbs handed Ziva a bundle of phone wire. "Fix it." She nodded. Silently walking over to where the phone was. Next he stepped up beside Tony.

"DiNozzo, key." Tony dropped the key into his upturned hand. Gibbs nodded toward the hall. Tony left. Thankful to got out of there. Gibbs turned his attention to Abby and McGee. As he continued to look between the two of them McGee began to get nervous. His blue eyes not giving anything away. Finally he spoke.

"McGee ya got something all over your face. Go clean it off and get back to work." He glanced at Abby who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Um...yes boss." As he and Abby passed Gibbs he reached out and slapped the back of McGee's head.

"How many times do I have to say no grab ass in the office." He fixed McGee with a cold stare, pointing at Abby he said, "You hurt her, be afraid." McGee fidgeted under Gibbs intense glare.

"Understood boss." Out in the hall Abby released Tim's hand, he looked at her quizzically. "Hold on a sec." She said. Running back into the room, she hugged Gibbs and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks oh magnificent one." He smiled slightly. She ran back to McGee's side. Together they headed back downstairs. Gibbs shook his head, he didn't like it when his team broke his rules but this one he would let slide. They belonged together.


End file.
